Reluctant Heroes
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: If anyone had said three years ago that he would have escaped that mans clutches and traveled outside their known galaxy, he would have laughed straight in their face. -M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime/manga Death Note, or the Stargate/Stargate: Atlantis franchise.** (the OCs are mine)

.

**AN**: Yes, a new fic. I have decided to post the first chapters of a lot of my works. partly because it takes me so long to post and then suddenly my original idea isn't so original anymore (had that happen more than a few times XD) I have up to chapter 11 of this written so far. Updates will probably be monthly.

For those who have not seen the Stargate movie, or subsequent shows (mainly Stargate:Atlantis, for this purpose) you may want to as I use the world (not the characters).

.

"**Reluctant Heroes**"

-If anyone had said three years ago that he would have escaped _that_ mans clutches and traveled outside their known galaxy, he would have laughed straight in their face.-

.

-**Prologue**-

.

He watched as a tall blond waltzed into the gateroom with a P-90 in hand, blue BDUs and boots all in perfect order—too perfect. But he was convinced that would change by the end of the mission. There was certain to be dirt or mud somewhere; always was.

The guy was russian—as the patch on his arm stated—with his hair pulled tight at the nape of his neck, though short strands hung loose. That was not standard hair length for any military. One could even say it was a liability, so why was he in charge of the team? One of the Americans would have been better suited; though who was he to complain when he was an Irishman?

Matt adjusted his pack and the laptop case in his hand for the third time, as sharp blue eyes darted over to him. It was punctuated by a scowl. Had he mentioned he was a techie? A few doctorates, including computer sciences and engineering among them. The military hated the scientists and the feeling was mutual. Those order abiding thugs got in the way of the data and ruined many conclusions based upon mission time-tables. He hated to know what they said about the scientists.

This was his first time off-world. Well unless one wanted to count the wormhole from Earth to Atlantis almost four months ago. So not only was he from the science department, but he was a newbie by the Majors standards. This was so _not_ going to be fun.

"Lieutenants Hendriks and Abate, are you good to go?" The blond snapped and adjusted his earpiece as he nodded to the expeditions civilian lead, Dr. Quillsh Wammy, who watched from the balcony above.

"Sir." Two almost simultaneous affirmative responses sounded off and Matt rolled his eyes.

"and you?" The Major asked him, frown moving even further downwards as he viewed Matt.

"I have a name. You might want to get used to calling it, blondie." Matt gave a smirk and listened to a few sniggers from the men closest to hearing. Which was about everyone in the gateroom. Oops? "But sure, i'm all set."

If the russian was going to be an ass, then Matt, as a civilian, was hardly going to take it laying down. He may be in charge of the mission but not of him.

"Listen you-"

"Now, now. Major Keehl, Dr. Jeevas the two of you will need to behave on this mission. Dr. Sopporo believes there is great value in sending a second team to help with the repairs for the Ancient console. Perhaps we may even discover that the systems in the lab are still operational. I trust the both of you will work well to ensure this?"

Dr. Mail-"Matt"-Jeevas sighed and with a nod, took his place in the middle of the team. He had not been given a weapon yet and to be honest he did not feel like having to prove he was more than capable using one. This was supposed to only be a technical support mission anyway, what need were the guns?

"Fine. We are all set. Dial the gate." Major Mihael-"Mello"-Keehl said; though in a lower tone he grumbled "the sooner we are there the sooner_ I_ can leave."

Did Matt mention that the Major refused to allow the use of his first name by anyone? Yeah, like him, he used a nickname. He preferred—if in a non-rank and file situation—to be addressed as Mello. It was the most absurd thing Matt had ever heard. But he was Russian, and they were crazy anyway.

Matt waited patiently as the wormhole to PX9008 was established and they were cleared to go through. Bracing himself as he stepped forward into the event horizon, Matt could not have guessed what awaited them on the other side.

.

-**End Prologue**-

.

**AN**: There has been much debate as to whether or not this counts as a xover. I decided to not post it as one, but if anyone believes there is an issue feel free to contact me, I can always change that :)

.

.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime/manga Death Note, or the Stargate/Stargate: Atlantis franchise.** (the OCs are mine)

.

**AN**: So i decided to update early this once, to leave you with more than just a prologue :) Enjoy.

.

**Suggested listening**: Adrenaline** by** Bush; Collapse** by** Saosin

.

-**Part 1**-

.

It was snowing.

None of the reports back had mentioned needing cold weather gear. Though the strange thing was, despite the flurries piling up the temperature was not that bad. Even a little warm; a freak snowfall in the middle of summer sort of thing.

However, the snow was enough to slow their progress as it began to quickly pile up; they could only trudge through the layers of fresh fluff so fast. Matt allowed the Major to lead them in the general direction of Dr. Sopporo's team on the outskirts of the village, while he kept a close eye on the the Life signs detector—the small handheld piece of Ancient technology that very accurately mapped out all lifeforms in the vicinity. Well, that and monitoring any atmospheric changes with the far less reliable human tech. Last thing they needed was to walk into a bed of radiation.

"Anything on the detector?" Lieutenant Jason Abate asked, his dark eyes glancing quickly over to Matt before scanning the area once more. He was, as far as Matt was concerned, the only one who wasn't an asshole on his team. That was not to say it would stay that way, but in his experience a persons attitude generally stayed the same. Jason was the only Italian to be sent over to Atlantis through the international "exchange". So long as a person was cleared, and had the credentials they were fair game for the Atlantis Expedition. To be honest, he was surprised all the governments played nice long enough to get their specialists and military in place. Though the military was predominantly American, as the Earth stargate that they dialed out from was in Cheyenne mountain.

"No. The only dots showing up are ours." Matt told Lieutenant Abate. He was uncertain if that was a good thing or not as they were closing in on the designated location. There was something off about how quiet it was.

The Major held up his hand ten minutes later, head whipping to the right and eyes locked onto the vast snowy treeline. A long moment of the blond staring into space and Matt still had not seen anything new on the scanner. "I thought I heard something. Lets pick up the pace a little."

Matt sighed and did as asked, if only because Abate was behind him now and he did not want to hear it if he slowed him down.

When they reached the ancient research lab—nestled inconspicuously behind a shield in the ruins outside the village—it was obvious that something had gone wrong. As Matt stared at the bloody drag marks in the snow that went off in multiple directions, he really wished he had pushed for a weapon.

Instead, he kept half an eye on the life signs detector and half on the scene before him. Something caught his eye and he wandered behind a mostly collapsed pillar. There laid Dr. Sopporo...or what was left of him. His body was mangled beyond repair and dark blood stained the area around him. It was as if very large claws had tore into him. "Uh, you guys might want to come check this out."

Despite the carnage, and lack of weapon, Matt's immediate thoughts wandered to the hidden lab. Had they accidentally let something loose while down there? Or was it indigenous to the planet? Speaking of the lab, he wondered how much work had gotten done before whatever had happened..._happened_.

"Abate, Hendriks. You two check out the inside of the lab for the rest of the team." Major Keehl muttered distractedly, eyes darting from one potential hiding spot to another.

"Actually if they are going into the lab then so am I." Matt spoke up, watching as narrowed blue eyes settled on him. "There is a reason we came here regardless of the current situation. And may I point out that if anything requires the Ancient gene to activate it, say a door? Those two can't open them." Matt withheld his triumphant smirk as the Major's jaw clenched.

"Fine. Jeevas you're with me and we will go into the labs. Abate, you and Hendriks stay here and have a look around. Keep in radio contact." The Major snapped and forcibly dragged Matt to the entrance of the ruins. They only ran about five hundred feet in any direction before turning into the lab. Matt suspected that they would need the gene to enter.

Once they disappeared from sight, the Major rounded on him. "I do not appreciate your lack of respect for authority. And if any one of us had taken to the gene therapy I would have left your sorry ass outside alone." He took a deep calming breath before continuing, "Stay close. Do not talk and do not touch _anything_."

Matt nodded silently. Because the Major was really, really pissed off. On the upside, he had gotten what he wanted. Though now that they were in relative darkness he felt his nerves creep in a little. He was not stupid, single minded perhaps when it came to his interests, but never stupid. He had seen the body.

Still he followed the Major into the ruins. He lost his footing more than once and had to use the walls as support, though there was some sort of sticky substance leeching from it. It felt disgusting.

"_S-ir, we found another body."_ Matt could just barely make out the crackle of Hendriks voice over the static. He was tempted to take his earpiece out because of it.

"Who was it?" The Major stopped, and despite making a grab for his vest, Matt slipped in front of him. He could see the sensor not quite hidden in the wall; he was certain they had reached the lab.

"_We don't know sir. The ah, head is missing." _Abate chimed in.

Matt blanched. No head? What the hell were they dealing with? He touched his hand to the wall and the shield faded and flickered out revealing a door with a regular control panel containing crystals. That one thankfully was accessible by anyone.

"Keep a close eye on the treeline. I am certain I saw something there before and I believe this proves it. We will only be down here a short while." Major Keehl glared at the disobedient redheaded scientist and cursed Wammy for placing him on his team.

Matt smirked and stepped through the second the door opened only to stop short at the severed arm by his boots. "Urg!" He stepped back into the Major, who pushed him aside. He did not need to be told to stay close again despite his curiosity and awe at being in another place the ancients had built.

"They were supposed to be working in the third lab, the only one with a control console and computers." Matt uttered softly, but loud enough where he knew the Major would hear. He tried to ignore the smears of blood on the floor—was that a handprint?—and the obvious signs that something had either gotten in, or busted out. There was no telling what they were dealing with until he could get a look at the database. Hopefully the ancients had left record of what they were doing, as well as what was on the planet. However, ten-thousand years was a long time for something to evolve.

Matt paused as the Major signaled a stop, and he waited as a quick check of lab three was done before following him inside.

"Ah shit!" Matt cursed as he eyed the damaged console. There was more than a few bullets that had apparently hit it and exposed the glowing tube wires he had become accustomed to since arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"What?"

"Some idiot shot the only thing that might have been able to tell us what the hell is going here. Well, and if any others are still alive within the complex." Matt crouched down, fingers prodding the frayed and partially glowing wires. They still had power, well most of them, so he may be able to reroute the current to another section-

A heavy hand smacked the console and Matt jumped back.

"Why not just hit the damn thing?"

"You cant just _hit_ ancient technology and expect it to work!" Matt snapped, completely appalled. "You are one of those people that bang on the laptop screen when it freezes aren't you?"

The Major never got to reply as the life signs detector began to beep quietly from the pocket Matt had placed it in. Scrambling to pull it out, he had no time to yell anything other than "There is another-" before a sizable creature ambled into the doorway.

Coal black eyes stared endless at them as even blacker teeth became bared; a horrendous guttural sound escaped its jaws. Shaggy grey fur covered the creature—which appeared to be a hybrid of a wolf and a bear. It was hideous. And it was _not_ happy.

The Major yanked Matt behind him and the P-90 was aimed before Matt even had a chance to stabilize himself. The beast charged forward and gunfire sounded in the small room. Matt was horrified to realize that in his haste to keep his footing, he had pressed and activated a portion of the console. Nothing lit up, and the side paneling suggested a fix before use, but the technology usually had a mind of its own.

The beast roared in anger and swiped out at the Major, catching the P-90 from the side and ripping it away with its fearsome claws.

"We have a problem-"

"_Not_ now!" The Major cut him off and duck-rolled for the gun, leaving Matt standing stupidly before the amply pissed off beast.

"Fuck my life," Matt dived behind the console as the beasts wide jaws took a snap at him. He scrambled along the wall in search of something to defend himself and gasped as his boots skidded in congealed blood. He felt bile in his mouth as the severed head of Colonel Jankens stared up at him. "Oh god-"

A loud crash followed by a grunt had Matt frantically looking behind him. The Major had been thrown into the console and the beast was descending on him, maw widening as it prepared for the killing blow.

"Hey!" Matt screamed. "Yeah you, abomination. Over here!" He waved his arms frantically to get the beasts attention, and once it was on him he froze. What now?!

He cursed as the beast rose on its powerful hind legs and roared. The vibrations rattled his bones and turned his legs to jelly. He was going to die—_they _were going to die. It charged him the way a Kodiac would, and the only thing Matt could think to do was pick up the severed head and throw it at the beast.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, i'm-" Matt stumbled to a stand and made only a few steps before a loud wail came from the console. Two seconds later it exploded in a white flash from where the wires had frayed. The Major's screams echoed over the ringing in his ears, and though Matt had been thrown into the wall from the blast, he struggled to reach the man.

The beast reached Matt first and with one swipe he was crashing through the doorway, tumbling into another room.

He was dizzy, felt sick, was more than a little disoriented and he swore he was going to go into cardiac arrest. Oh, and the beast was charging him. But he simply could not get his body to respond.

"AH!" He screamed as the beast's black teeth sank into his shoulder. It shook its head, canines tearing into muscle and bone. All the breath left Matt's lungs and all he could feel was a hot, scorching pain that engulfed his entire torso. He groped around the floor—something, anything, a fucking shoe—to beat the beast in the head with. The first thing he touched he was able to clutch in hand he brought down into the beasts eye. It howled in pain, backing away; scratching at its injured eye where a broken test tube protruded.

Matt did not wait and rolled to a stand, almost vomiting all over the floor from the pain. He managed to drag himself across the hall and into the smoky room he had left the Major in. A snarl so fierce that it made his heart skip sounded as he placed his hand on the doors control panel.

"Fuck you." He snapped and watched as the door slid shut in the beasts face. Heavy bangs came from outside as the massive paws pounded away at the barrier. Matt spit on the door, and clutched his shoulder tight. He hated animals.

A pitiful groan reminded him of the explosion, and he reluctantly hobbled over to the Major, who—to be quite honest—was surprised had made it. He winced at the charred flesh along the left side of the Major's body.

Matt needed to get him out of there, but with the beast waiting just outside...he didn't see how.

.

-**End Part 1**-

.

**AN**: How was that? *evil laugh*

Anyway, here are a few terms for those who are not familiar with the Atlantis series (um, if you have never seen the Stargate movie (james spader), or the first two series to follow that (Stargate: SG1, and SG: Atlantis) there is just way too much to explain. I suggest a watch, or even going to the stargate atlantis wikia.

I will be posting small but important facts at the end of chapters if I feel they might be needed.

**Facts**:

**Atlantis: **The city of atlantis is a ship in the Pegasus Galaxy that can float on it's planets water surface, become submerged under a shield, or even take flight into space. (putting it mildly)

**Ancient Technology**: created by the Ancients and is far more advanced than other races, including the Tau'ri (humans), Wraith or Goa'uld.

**ATA gene**: Ancient Technology Activation gene. Found in human descendants of the Ancients (the stargate builders) Rare.

**ATA gene therapy**: a retrovirus that was engineered and given to those of the Atlantis expedition that did not already possess the Ancient gene (which allows one to interact, depending on strength of the gene, with Ancient technology) to possibly have it. Results varied in success; the gene not taking hold in a lot of cases, or dissipating after time.

.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Keono, Carottal, Nazlyn101

.

.

.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime/manga Death Note, or the Stargate/Stargate: Atlantis franchise.** (the OCs are mine)

**.**

**Suggested Listening**: βίος (MK+nZk Version) feat. Mika Kobayashi

Running Up that Hill **by** Placebo

.

-**Part 2**-

"_Sa-y ag-ain? Your b-reak-ing up." _Hendriks replied.

Matt grit his teeth and slowly repeated the nicer equivalent of "get the fuck over here, we need help." He had contacted the two Lieutenants the second he was certain the door wasn't about to break open under the assault, and attempted to request their help. Seriously, why did the labs have to be encased in ruins where it messed with radio reception?

"Listen we don't have time to give an explanation. The major and I are injured so dial Atlantis for backup and a medic, then get down here...And be careful." Matt snapped. He clicked the earpiece and let the conversation drop. He had more important things to concentrate on than repeating himself eighty times. Like his shirt that had steadily been seeping through with blood, despite the wad of bandages held against the wound...sizable wound, for over seven minutes. He was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded so it was time to rummage through his pack for something to help. The Majors pack was almost in worse shape than the man himself, so Matt did not even bother with it.

"OK what do we have here..." Matt mumbled to himself, pulling his pack close. Junk, junk, more junk and- "Yes!" the med kit.

While he was not by any means a trained medic, he had watched enough movies and medical shows to get by and probably not kill himself in the process. First priority was to stop the bleeding. He shifted aside the regular roll of bandages, creams and band aids—he snorted at those. He almost tossed aside another roll when he spotted the "quick" at the beginning of the name. He grinned and turned the package over. Quick Clot bandages. They apparently had discontinued the use of the granules, or they were in another kit, but he would take what he could get.

With grit teeth, Matt let the soiled bandage drop from his shoulder, and gently ripped what remained of his shirt away from his shoulder. If the Major had been conscious he could have been useful; instead he slowly and tightly wrapped as much of the wound as he could. He gently pressed against the worst parts and hoped it did as advertised and clotted. Once in Atlantis and the bandages were removed the clots would come away with them, but he would be in good hands then and it would cease to matter. A few more minutes of waiting and Matt had stopped feeling as lightheaded. He took a long swig from the only water bottle in his pack, as well as a large bite from a nasty peanut-butter flavored Powerbar. It was not much but he was hoping it would replenish a little energy.

Matt glanced over at the Major and after a long moment of consideration, decided he couldn't simply leave his burns as is. He opened a roll of regular bandages and hesitated. Was he supposed to clean them first? He was a technician not a damn medic, he did not know these things! They did look terrible, and were beginning to ooze nasty opaque fluid. The only thing he was certain of, was that more dirt in the burns would be bad. With a longing glance at the water bottle, he sighed and got to work. He began flushing out the visible and easily accessible burns on the Majors face, and shoulder—though he had to remove the tattered vest, jacket and shirt to get to his torso. He was limited on water so he did what he could. He then rummaged around the med-kit again and found a tube of burn cream. He read the instructions on the back but it said nothing about the size or severity of the burn. He shrugged and coated the bandages in it and then wrapped the burns. The only section he was not willing to do was the portion that extended past the waist. That would require removing too much clothing and Matt really was not comfortable with that. He only hoped that what he did was enough.

Matt had saved a little water and attempted to get the Major to drink; he only succeeded in two small sips before he became unresponsive again. This wasn't going well. Except perhaps, for the silence. The banging on the door had stopped about thirty seconds before and though Matt could still hear the echoes in his head, he was relieved. Not that he was about to open the door and check. He was inexperienced, not stupid.

With nothing more to do, Matt decided to take stock of what they did have, weapon wise. First he checked the Major over, because there was never only one gun with the military types. And strapped to his left thigh was a handgun. Probably wouldn't make a dent in the best, but might make a good enough distraction if needed. Matt placed it aside and then stood. He swayed slightly before getting his barrings. The P-90 had to be somewhere around here. Scanning the room he did not immediately see it. In his head he calculated where the Major had been standing when it had been knocked away, and then turned his gaze in that direction and walked.

He found it propped innocently against the wall, but Matt's joy was short lived. Picking it up, he noted the deep crack along the side and that the trigger was actually _missing_. What the hell? Disgusted, Matt left the damn thing where he found it. He was better off with the handgun anyway. The recoil of the P-90 might've been too much right now for his shoulder.

After a few minutes of aimless searching around the room, and nothing more than the remains of the severed head, Matt was confident that the Majors sidearm was the only weapon they had. Just wonderful. The door seemed to be holding at any rate, so he probably wouldn't need anything else.

"Hey, what is the ETA of help?" Matt tapped the radio by his ear and asked. He waited for well over a minute, standing in place like a statue only for no reply to come. "Hello? Anyone listening?" he tried again with the same result.

Crap.

He hoped it was because of the ruins and the shoddy connection—or that they were too far away, say by the gate, to hear him. The alternative was more than disheartening.

Finally feeling a bit of his exhaustion, Matt sat on the right side of the Major and rested his head on the remains of the console. He probably should have moved them both away from the thing that had blown up, but he was too tired now. Sitting was much more comfortable. And well, if it blew again chances were he wouldn't care then either.

Matt fell into an uneasy sleep where he dreamed of odd scratching sounds, and things that go thump in the night. A crash had Matt jerking upright from where he had leaned on the majors shoulder. That had sounded far too real even for a dream. He glanced around but as before, they were alone in the room. That did not stop his heart from beating too fast, and the uneasy sensation of being watched to prickle up his spine.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and with a shake of the head, crossed his arms and settled against the console again. His eyes had just begun to droop again when a loud, terrible screeching sound of metal twisting filled his ears. "What the hell?"

Something popped and dropped to the floor, followed by another and another. Matt struggled to a stand, his body so very sluggish and sore, and scanned the room. What was he missing?

"Oh my God, are you fucking kidding me?!" He hissed. About halfway up the wall across from him, almost all the way in the corner was a gaping hole. On the floor in front was a grate that he had not noticed before. Matt stared on in horror as the beasts head emerged from within the ancient equivalent of ductwork. Not only was it powerful, it was intelligent. Matt did not like those odds _at all_.

Those same dark, haunting eyes turned to him and the beast snarled. It made to leap but was apparently too big, and the duct too cramped for all it did was inch forward. That bought him some time. Hastily Matt tapped the radio as he hauled the Major to his feet—arm slung over Matt's good shoulder. "We have a big fucking problem. If either of you guys can hear me we need backup NOW!"

He did not wait for a response, and dragged the Major to the door. Swiping his hand over the crystals the door slid open; the beast snapped angrily behind them. With the Major as completely dead weight it was difficult to shuffle never mind run as he wanted. "Damn, you're heavy."

He could see the exit, and the dirt of the ruins beyond the open door. Maybe whatever had attacked the team had been lingering in the ruins and when they had left the door open it crawled back inside? Or hell maybe it was always in the labs with them.

One step.

Another.

Six more to go.

So close, he could smell the damn musty air of the enclosed and sludgy cave walls. Freedom was just three steps away. And that was when the clicking of nails on the sleek flooring caught up to him, and the dull roar of the beast before it was tearing into his leg. He shoved the Major through the opening and swore as he noted how the doorway rippled. The damn cloak must have automatically gone back up.

The beast yanked and Matt fell to the floor hard, the wind knocking from his lungs as it dragged him backwards.

Hope flared through the pain as Abate and Hendriks came running down the last fifty feet of the ruins. They appeared confused and Matt knew it was because only half of the Major was visible through the cloak. Thank God for small favors.

"SHOOT!" Matt yelled, nails digging into the floor, trying to find something to grab hold of. Anything to give them time to save his ass. He did not want to go out like this!

Hesitant gunfire peaked through the cloak and Matt was certain he was about to die a horrible death. Hendriks stepped through the cloak uncertainly, "Dear God," he muttered.

Matt closed his eyes and waited for the final blow to come, but the bullets rained instead. He covered his head and prayed he wouldn't be hit in the process. He screamed as something heavy and sharp pressed against his shoulder. Dark ominous spots blinked before his eyes, and though he was aware of yelling, more gunfire and someone saying his name, he just could not resist the pull of unconsciousness.

.

-**End Part 2**-

.

**AN**: How was that return? :)

.

**Special thanks**: envyyyyy, Keono, Nazlyn101

.

**Review?**


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime/manga Death Note, or the Stargate/Stargate: Atlantis franchise.** (the OCs are mine)

.

-**Part 3**-

.

Now he was not certain, but from the pain that peaked through the oddly fuzzy feeling in his body, Matt thought that he might not be dead. Though, Hell would be cruel enough to be white on white and smell of disinfectant, wouldn't it?

His mouth was desert dry and tasted funky. He was sore in places he was certain didn't actually exist, and the big one—he had no idea what the heck had happened. Being unable to make more than an odd gurgling sound, which was truly pitiful, he was forced to come out of whatever drug induced sleep he was put in. And slowly his mind caught up with what his body already knew. The beast—those damn black teeth—and the explosion and...and?

And his head hurt. Chest ached from his pounding heart, and other than the fact that he was alive and could wiggle all ten fingers and toes, he had no idea what went on after he passed out. In his defense, it was totally justifiable.

Being used as a toy for the forest equivalent of Jaws could be very disorienting. Yeah, he'd go with that one. Sounded better than "passing out" or "fainting". Though the fact remained he still could not move much more than an inch at a time—what the hell did Naomi have him on?!

Or-his heart skipped-was he paralyzed?

"Dr. Jeevas you may want to calm down or you will wake your roommate with that heart monitor of yours." Head of the medical department on Atlantis, and a woman who was not to be trifled with, Naomi Misaora. Her smile was soft yet amused.

He glanced over at the pitcher of water that had been mocking him since he woke, and taking the hint the good doc poured him a small glass and held it for him to sip. Sweet blessed water! He had not realized how much his throat hurt until the water ran out, leaving it feeling scratchy and sore. He should have stayed asleep.

Even so, he needed answers. "H-how," he coughed and grimaced at the slow throb that invaded his torso. "How's the Major?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "You know he asked about you first thing he woke as well?" she told him, moving to check his vitals and nodding at the things she found.

Matt glared at her, because, she had not answered his question. Though wait, she had said roommate, did that mean...? Turning his head opposite of Naomi he noticed the Major on the bed next to him. With all the bandages, he looked mummified.

"Surprisingly you did a fair job of wrapping his burns." Naomi's voice pulled his gaze back to her.

Matt attempted a shrug before realizing it was probably a bad idea and pain exploded in his shoulder. "Mother fucker!"

"I suppose I should inform you that while you did a fair job of bandaging Mello over there, you were terrible on yourself. However, the creature that attacked you also tore into you pretty good. Gave you an infection that nearly flatlined you two days ago." Naomi tapped the heart monitor with the tip of her pen as emphasis, but really Matt didn't need it.

"Flatlined?" He muttered. Well son of a bitch.

"Yes. _Nearly_, might I remind you. We were able to get your vitals under control before it became too dire." Naomi paused as she adjusted whatever liquid was being dripped into his system. It looked like the dosage was lessened. "Once your injuries heal you will need physical therapy for your leg and shoulder. Both sustained muscle and ligament damage from the angle at which the teeth punctured you. To be honest between that and the infection, you are lucky you didn't lose anything. I expect there will be extensive scaring around your calf, but I am hopeful about your shoulder."

Matt stayed silent. Really, what the hell could he say to _that_?

"But on the bright-side," Naomi's dark eyes turned to him, "you are a hero. Pretty good for a geek."

Matt flushed and spared a glance at the Major. "It's nothing that we weren't already trained to do."

"Perhaps." Naomi shrugged, though from the way her gaze was pointed and focused, she disagreed.

"Now there are some rules for your stay here. And I do mean stay," Naomi stared him down and Matt resisted the urge to gulp because his throat already hurt. "I have sectioned the two of you off from the rest of the infirmary. Partly due to the nature of Mello's burns, and partly because of your weakened immune system."

Matt winced. That beast had really done a number on them hadn't it?

"For how long will I...we, be stuck here?" Matt asked as he withheld a yawn. He was so tired despite knowing he had already slept for a few days at the least. Or maybe drugged to sleep was better.

"For however long it takes for you to recover to a state I believe can handle outside contaminates." Naomi peered down at him, lips pressed thin. "You really have no idea how close I was to losing the both of you. Burns like Mello's are disastrous on a normal day but here on Atlantis the treatments are limited as is the medicine. The fact that he has not gotten an infection—which may I remind you could easily kill him at this point—is either dumb luck or thanks to you. That creatures mouth could have been host to who knows what kind of bacteria and contagions. So be thankful, sit back and relax while you can."

"I only asked a question..." Matt grumbled, feeling like a child whose hand was slapped by the cookie jar. Geeze.

Naomi's expression softened a touch. "And as your doctor I am making certain you will stay in bed until I say otherwise. Now I think it is time for you to rest. Anything else can wait until after."

Matt nodded. It was best not to argue with the lady who had access to big needles.

Naomi adjusted his drip again and his eyes slowly became heavy. The bitch drugged him again.

.

Matt woke with a start to the sound of screaming. Adrenaline pumping, half asleep and in pain from moving too quickly, he glanced to the side and it took a long moment to register what he was seeing.

Nurses surrounded the Majors bed, bustling back and forth and snapping orders between themselves. There were two trays between the nurses, one with rolls of clean pristine white bandages...the other with a handful of soiled, bloody bandages.

"Oh, looks like this piece caught and tore the healing portion. I need gauze quick. Its bleeding-"

Matt winced in sympathy as he watched the dressings being cleaned and changed. The Major lay shaking in bed, teeth grit and in a foul mood when they were done. None of the nurses bothered to ask how he felt and simply upped his meds.

Matt cleared his throat before he tried to talk, "I know this is a stupid question but how are you doing?"

The Major's attention was immediately on him and Matt felt ashamed for a second. He probably should have let the guy have a moment to himself after that. "J-jeevas. I see you aren't comatose anymore."

"Well your voice could wake the dead." Matt could not stop himself and there was a long moment of silence before the Major snorted in amusement. Either from the fact that apparently _all _of Matt's brain cells had died, or he had the balls to say that to him.

The Major smiled and shook his head gently. "At least you are the same annoying bastard you were before."

"Um, Major, look i'm sor-"

"Fuck. Just call me Mello. I'm not on duty right now anyway." Mello told him in a tone that allowed for no objections. And Matt took that as a grudging sign of respect, perhaps even a 'thanks for not letting me die'. Maybe he had been wrong about the Maj—Mello?

Then Mello's vibrant blue orbs locked on him and Matt felt uneasy. "So, care to explain why you did not go through the trouble of getting a weapon when it's clear you have at least some proficiency in handling them?"

"Eh..." Then again, maybe Mello was still the same. "Seemed like too much trouble to go through."

The visible eyebrow on Mello's face—the other under thick layers of bandages—raised beyond the hairline. "Too much trouble?"

"Yes?" Matt really had not meant that to come out as a question.

Mello sighed. "You are a real lazy fuck, you know that?"

"Yup." That he could agree with. Mello snorted, then winced. It seemed that despite whatever medication they had him on the pain still found a way through. Matt did not envy him in the least. Actually, if what Naomi said was true he would not be envying himself once the rehab started.

"Why hello there. It is a surprise to see the both of you awake at the same time." A pony-tailed brunette nurse bounced into their little part of the infirmary holding a tray of food and a too bright smile. "I know you have not yet had the pleasure of meeting me, but my name is Linda. I have been helping Dr. Misora with your care."

Linda placed the tray on Matt's bedside table and held out her hand until Matt reluctantly shook it. 'Pleasure of meeting' her? Seriously, what kind of stuck-up was that? Already he did not like her. And taking a glance at Mello, he did not either. He probably had to deal with her before, if the frown was anything to go by.

"Now, Mello you are on orders to get some rest so your little conversation will have to be put on hold. And you Matt, have to eat something." Linda made certain Matt's bed was at the correct angle for him to eat before taking the tray off the table and placing it on his lap, leaving no room for argument.

"Listen you trollop. I don't care if Naomi calls me by that, but to you I am Major Keehl or nothing at all." Mello snapped and Matt had to hold back a snort of laughter at Linda's scandalized expression.

"You vile heathen!" Linda shrieked at Mello and stormed from the room.

Mello smirked. "Good riddance."

"I take it you don't like her?" Matt asked while he assessed what was supposed to be food. He knew they were short on supplies, and that the foods native to the Pegasus galaxy were strange, but come on! He poked what he believed to be some sort of chicken only for it to spring back at his fork. He wrinkled his nose and tried the not-mashed-potatoes. Ironically, those tasted like beef.

"Not in the least. She believes she is gods gift to humanity with nothing to back that theory up. People like that piss me off." Mello yawned around the last few words and settled further into his bed. Despite Linda's questionable personality, she may have been right about the blond needing rest.

Upon unspoken agreement, Matt was to make an attempt at his "food" and Mello was to sleep. Or at least fake it.

If the infection didn't come back and kill him, Matt was certain the food would.

**.**

**.End part 3. **

**.**

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Nazlyn101, Keono

.

**Review?**


	5. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime/manga Death Note or Stargate franchise.**

**.**

**-Part 4-**

.

Matt was slowly beginning to realize just how long of a recovery he was in for; he could not even start the physical therapy until his wounds healed. Apparently being able to use a giant alien ring to travel through wormholes to another galaxy didn't mean you had the technology to heal a few bite wounds. Who knew?

Four days of being awake and Matt was antsy. Sure, moving tugged on his wounds and hurt like hell, but lying there doing nothing made everything hurt just the same. That and the urge to throw himself off the bed just to get out of it was getting stronger. They would not allow him his games, or his laptop or anything to stave off insanity, so Matt did not see many options.

"Your negative energy is disrupting my rest," Mello told him. And of course he also had Mello to talk to, well not really talk so much as argue? First impressions were hard things to get over, but Matt liked to think they had made a little progress.

Matt scoffed, "You need to be resting for me to interrupt it."

"Maybe I could rest if you didn't bother me?" Mello smirked as he said that.

"I can ask to be moved. Then you can spend every minute alone or being prodded and poked. I'm sure you will enjoy the silence greatly after a week." Matt did his best to appear serious. When Mello's smile dipped and edged into a frown Matt laughed.

"You're an ass." Mello grumbled and turned his head. At least Matt now knew his company wasn't so bad that Mello would risk clinical boredom to be rid of him.

"Why is it that every time I come here the two of you are arguing?" Naomi asked as she walked into the room holding her clipboard and a black case that looked shockingly familiar.

"Naomi. Please for the love of God tell me you have something in that bag other than bandages!" Matt whined. He would give up his left leg for a deck of cards at this point.

Said doctor rolled her eyes, "One would think we were torturing you here."

Matt nodded. "You were. Who in their right mind can lay in a bed twenty-four hours a day and not go insane?" Matt opened his palms and with a shake of her head Naomi handed over the bag. Peering inside, Matt spied his laptop. Yessssss! His sanity was saved for another few days at least.

Now had it been his PSP he might have only had entertainment for a few hours—still better than nothing. They were all allowed only _one _personal item and he had chosen his PSP; charger and accessories included. That being said, they were given a laptop for their duties and Matt may or may not have been able to get away with portable hard drive for "research purposes" that amounted to games, books and other little pleasures. If no one knew, what was the harm?

"You act like a child not a twenty-two year old, honestly." Naomi sighed.

"I reiterate. Twenty-four hours of twiddling my thumbs in boredom," Matt snapped. He smiled when she glared at him and hugged the laptop close. She was not getting this back upon pain of death. They would have to pry it from his cold dead fingers.

"Fine. It is duly noted that for you to behave in here you need some form of entertainment. Now tell me how you are feeling." She tapped him on the hand with her clipboard and waited impatiently.

"I don't plan on being in here again long enough to need entertainment," Matt muttered. "And cant you tell from all the crap you have hooked up to me?"

"I can tell your vitals but that doesn't mean I know if you have shooting pains anywhere. Now stop being difficult or I will send Linda over here." Naomi threatened with a small smile. Matt wondered if she kept the annoying brunette around to use in situations like this.

"I will smother you in your sleep if you cause her to appear. Now answer Dr. Misora." Mello snapped at him. One glance at the blond and Matt believed he would try it too. Those two really disliked each other.

"Well that would require you to actually get your ass out of bed wouldn't it? But fine. I feel great other than every muscle in my body seems to be disintegrating the longer I lay here." Matt paused, taking stock of every ache and pain he currently felt and decided it was no worse than normal. "Nothing else in need of mentioning."

Naomi gave him a once over and nodded, apparently satisfied that he wasn't "being macho" and withholding anything. Please, he wanted to get out of the infirmary not stay indefinitely. Matt was relieved when she made her way over to Mello and began to fuss over him—which arguably he was the more damaged between them, being half baked alive.

He listened as Naomi muttered about the burns healing well enough, if not a bit slowly.

"As expected, your team is on stand-down until you can go through the gate without the need for bandages. That is my official recommendation after assessing you this past week and a half." Naomi told Mello, who grit his teeth so hard Matt heard them grind from across the room. That could literally take months if not the better part of a year. Burns that bad were not something that healed overnight. Matt did not think Mello could take sitting still that long.

"How long until he gets out of here?" Matt asked. If it was going to be months, then how much of that would be spent in that bed?

"It really depends on the healing process. Out of commission for _at least_ two months with certainty. However, once I am certain he isn't in risk of infection and that he can sufficiently care for the burns himself, then he can leave my care." Naomi paused, "Well at least overnight care."

Mello still sat with that deplorable expression on is face, though he seemed a little less hostile. If he could control the rate at which he healed, Matt was certain Mello would be walking into the gate-room decked out in his BDU's and P-90 already.

"I have said this before and will continue to say it. Rest. That is the best way to recover quickly. And when it comes time for physical therapy do not strain yourself. I know thats not what either of you want to hear but it _is_ the truth." Naomi glanced between the two of them until some form of reaction was given to prove they had been listening. As if they could have ignored her. Pfff.

"I will send someone to bring the both of you something to eat. Alright?"

Matt opened his mouth to protest, thinking of the last few meals they had been brought when Naomi gave him an amused smile. "I will send Sayu."

They both sighed in relief.

The moment Naomi left they turned and looked at each other. "I wish I had a Zat gun." Mello said with an evil smirk.

"That would be cool!" Matt made a shooting motion and imagined Linda falling to the ground out cold. "Hey, why didn't we bring any of those anyway? Would be rather helpful in missions." Matt could have used one of those against that damn beast. Two shots and it would have been dead... unless it was immune but so far nothing had been.

"Because those who call the shots didn't think to place any on the weapons manifest. How should I know?" Mello snorted. He attempted to cross his arms only to hiss in pain as the motion irritated the burns on his left shoulder. From the flared nostrils, Matt would say that hurt a lot.

"I have movies on here if you want to watch something? Well, after they let me out of bed long enough to at least take a piss." The damn catheter was really starting to bug Matt.

"You have movies?" Mello questioned, pain seemingly forgotten.

"I think. I have a crap-ton of games at least." Matt grinned widely. Sure, he probably should not be telling Mello that as it could get him in trouble but the blond looked like he needed a distraction.

"I knew they should have paid closer attention to the geeks with the 'single personal item' rule," Mello's penetrating stare turned on him, "But if you have good movies I might let it slide." Mello smiled and Matt laughed.

"Sounds good to me."

.

.

Matt remembered when he could not wait to get out of bed—those endless days surfing the web, literally feeling his muscles deteriorate, oh and had he mentioned being bored? He had been so naive.

He flopped onto the infirmary bed after his "shower" and never wanted to move again. Physical therapy had started two days prior and all Matt wanted to do was lay there and die. Ok well maybe not die, but certainly vegetate until his limbs felt something other than a constant throbbing pain. Naomi assured him that was normal—and the reason he was not allowed in his own care quite yet; they did not want him falling and hurting himself if his leg gave out, as he would not be able to catch himself very well. It was all very well pitiful.

Who would have thought that doing simple exercises and motions would pinch so damn much?

"Rough day?" Mello asked, amusement clear in his voice. Damn sadist.

"Just wait until you get to yours." Matt grumbled. He turned his head to see Mello peering at him from over the edge of his paper-clipped packet. He had finally been given a little light work to do so he would stop complaining. And by light, Matt meant it. A few mission reports he had not been able to complete, as well as the one pertaining to PX9008: AKA the Beast planet.

"Yes, well for now I will content myself with you." Mello said and returned to his papers. He had a tray to lay them on and was only able to use his right hand to hold the packet, write or make corrections. Any sudden motions and the burns sent him into agony. Naomi was weaning him off the good pain meds and it was making Mello even more unbearable. Matt forgave him, most days.

Today he was just not in the mood for the passive-mostly aggressive attitude.

He just wanted to get through the next few days in one piece. Naomi told him that he would be here for the next week, non negotiable, but after that if he showed he could at least get around without toppling over he would be dismissed. Matt didn't believe it would take that long. Seriously, how much work did he need on his limbs to be able to _walk to the bathroom_? Ok maybe he would need to get food too. But if his arm was strong enough then crutches would be adequate until his leg was in some semblance of working order. The damage was bad. Even he could tell. However he was confident that he would make a full recovery. It would simply take longer than he was used to.

Point was, he was close to freedom.

Mello? Not so much. It could take up to a year for the more serious portions of his burns to fully heal. That wasn't to say he wouldn't be back on missions before then. But for the moment the damage was still too new for him to think about getting out of bed, never-mind PT. There was also still debate about the burns covering his left shoulder; if they needed a skin graft to close over and heal or not. Same for the portion of his lower back. Matt did not envy him in the least.

"You know you'll miss me when I leave," Matt mumbled into his pillow, still unwilling to move despite the ache in his shoulder. If he wasn't worried about possibly suffocating himself, or worse, he would sleep like that.

Mello snorted. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Has she dropped your dosage again because I think your inner bitch is showing." Matt retorted. Something sharp hit the back of his head moments later and he winced. "Ow!" He felt around until he found a very familiar black pen.

"You ass!" He chucked it back.

Matt would have liked to say that was the end of it. That two grown men were not drawn into an all out war of throwing things like six year-olds. But sadly he would be lying. The fact was they were caught, mid-throw, by one of the nurses who demanded to know just what the Hell they thought they were doing. Matt put down his pillow, and Mello the food tray. They glanced at one another and dissolved into laughter.

"Oh for the love of-" The nurse pinched her brow and walked from the room.

Matt had no doubt Naomi would be visiting them shortly but he thought it was worth it. Maybe even needed.

Mello still had a large grin, twirling the remains of his pen between his fingers, as Naomi—completely unimpressed—stood between their beds. "Are the two of you children or members of this expedition?"

"If I choose answer 'A' can I have ice-cream?" Matt asked with perfect innocence.

"No."

"Damn."

Mello turned his laugh into a cough as Naomi's furious gaze turned to him. "And you! You should not be moving so much."

"Oh come on Naomi. Cut him some slack would you?" Matt glanced to the almost empty IV bag and as she followed his gaze her stance crumpled.

"I really cannot wait until the two of you are perfectly healthy and out of my care." She shook her head. "Circumstances put aside, if you are caught making this kind of disturbance again I will remove all forms currently gained entertainment. You are here to heal, not act like juveniles. Understood?"

"Yes mam." They replied in unison.

Naomi didn't believe a word of it. Honestly, it was no wonder Ray had not wanted her to become a doctor. She dealt with children all day and all of them were over legal age!

.

"Why did you chose to come here?" Matt asked two days later. They had spent a lot of time together but thus far he really knew very little about Mello.

"Why did you?" Mello retorted.

"I asked first." Matt grinned at the glare he received. "No really. I know for some it was for the opportunity to discover new worlds or whatever else was out here. So what is your reason?"

"I have nothing to go back to. Seemed like an interesting mission so when they asked me I said yes." Mello told him, gaze far off.

Matt wished he had not asked. "I don't get along with whats left of my family. So I came here. Best way to get out of someones reach, go a galaxy far far away." It was too close to the truth for Matt to be comfortable with, but Mello had answered his question.

Mello nodded and they descended into silence, though it was not exactly comfortable. Matt did not want to spend the rest of the night feeling awkward so he did the only thing he could think of. He went back to basics.

"So...what's your favorite color? I happen to like fuchsia, brings out the color of my eyes." Matt waited until Mello glanced incredulously at him to fan his face and bat his lashes.

"You are a fucking _idiot_." Mello shook his head with a tiny smile. "I prefer black."

"I actually like red and black. Preferably striped. Have I mentioned I love stripes?" Matt asked.

"No and I didn't need to know that." Mello sounded amused. Which was a good thing. Especially if it took his mind off the pain.

Matt found out that the thing Mello missed most was his motorcycle, which he could obviously not take. Honestly, Matt was not surprised, and found that the image really suited the blond. More so than the military thing he had going for him now. Though he did not mention it.

While Matt did miss fixing up classic cars, he really missed getting all the new games and platforms. His mistake was telling Mello that.

"You really are a geek aren't you?" Mello shook his head. "How did you even find time for that with all the other crap you must have had to do for the SGC?"

"Sleep is for the weak?" Matt muttered, a little embarrassed. He may have helped create his own insomnia. But on the upside it meant he no longer required eight hours of sleep a night. He could function, with some form of caffeine, on only three to four hours. If he happened to get more then so be it.

Mello gave him a reproachful look, "how much sleep do you actually get when not medically forced to?"

Matt cringed. He got the feeling Mello would attempt to enforce some sort of sleep schedule on him. Those things did not work for him, nor did sleep "aids"; they kept him up all night, and before his heart condition had cleared up, had interfered with those prescriptions.

Thankfully he was saved from answering by Wammy knocking politely on the doorway. "Sorry if I am disturbing either of you but I wanted to see for myself how you were doing."

Matt shook his head, "You aren't disturbing us at all. Come in?"

"If you are allowed. I refuse to be held responsible if Naomi does not know of this," Mello snapped, glaring at the elder man—probably for interrupting their discussion. Matt however, found it all very fortunate.

Wammy gave a small chuckle as he stepped inside. "No, no. I have already been cleared to go in here. In fact I will mention that you have been cleared to have visitors now." The elderly leader took a seat in the chair closest to Mello, but positioned it in such a way that matt was not left out. He had always liked Wammy.

"I take it that there is a largely decreased chance of outside contaminates causing me to get an infection?" Mello asked. Wammy nodded with a pleased look.

"You of course are still not permitted to leave the infirmary. However should anyone wish to visit, are not ill, and proper precautions taken then they may." Wammy said, glancing between them.

"Now, apart from what I have been informed of how are the two of you fairing?"

"Um, i'm good I guess. Just not used to having to spend long hours with my limbs like jelly." Matt admitted. He wondered if he were supposed to add "sir" to the end or not, but when no form of reprimand came he decided it was an informal visit.

"Shocking with how lazy you admit to being." Mello quipped.

"If I was _that_ lazy I wouldn't be on your team." Matt replied, a slow smirk forming when Mello had no reply.

"Boys-"

Mello scoffed at the gentle warning tone. "This is us getting along. We're good."

Wammy surveyed Mello for a long moment before nodding with a wrinkled and very pleased smile. Mello looked away from him with a huff. Matt had to wonder just how well they knew each other; certainly for longer than the expedition. He may just have to ask the blond.

It was only after Wammy had left and lunch had been served that Matt realized Mello had never actually answered the mans question. Glancing over at the blond Major and watching him stubbornly trying to eat with his bandaged hand, and the deep grimace of pain etched across his uncovered features, Matt knew it had been deliberate.

.

-**End Part 4**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to reviewers: **Nazlyn101, Carottal


End file.
